Just Fine
by Stormyskies89
Summary: A change of 'Slingshot'. This includes my Tracy Sister, Avalon. Alan and Kayo have to go into space to rescue an asteroid, while on earth Alan's brothers are worried he'll get hurt, while Avalon thinks he'll be fine.


**Title:** Just Fine

 **Summary:** A change of 'Slingshot'. This includes my Tracy Sister, Avalon. Alan and Kayo have to go into space to rescue an asteroid, while on earth Alan's brothers are worried he'll get hurt, while Ava thinks he'll be fine.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TAG it belongs to iTV and Thunderbirds to Gerry Anderson.

 **A/N:** Avalon is from my story "This is You and Me" where she and Alan were kidnapped. This is a follow on from that story and it'd a few years into the future.

 **2nd A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Avalon looked up from her place beside Virgil as John joined them in the lounge. He'd come down in the space capsule, he had to be with them if anything happened to Alan. Still in his suit the blonde sank down onto the couch beside Scott.

"I shouldn't have sent them out there," he said miserably.

"It's what we do, John." Virgil reasoned.

"But Alan's just a kid." John replied, "And Kayo-"

"Doesn't need you or anyone else to look out for her. And you shouldn't underestimate Alan, just because he's the youngest." Virgil said.

"Virgil's right. Alan's a clever kid. Much more than we give him credit for." Avalon said as she stretched out and put her long legs over Virgil's lap.

"How can you relax at a time like this?" John snapped.

"Look, I raised Ala. I know how clever that kid is. He knows his training and he'll figure something out. He may be only 16 but he's very clever, John. Relax." Ava replied.

"Hold on a minute, I'm detecting movement on the asteroid. Big movement." John said getting up, "It's changing direction. The Asteroid is now going to slingshot around the sun instead of crashing into it."

"And with the insulating p-properties of the asteroid combined with the radiation shield on Thunderbird 3. They'll be reasonably safe."

"Well that's some good news." Gordon chimed.

"Of course, at the speed they'll travelling, the asteroid will be thrown into interstellar space without any chance of recovery." Brains said.

"You know what I like about you Brains? You always look at the positives." Gordon said, Ava giggled.

"That was sarcasm…wasn't it?" Brains said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Alan and Kayo will get through it." Ava said. She was far too calm about this but she also knew that stress might make her passenger kick up a fuss.

"How's the back?" Virgil asked.

"Well, I can tell you that when November comes around Mama's gonna want her body back." She laughed.

"Does he know our voices yet?" Scott asked, thankful for the subject change.

"At the moment he's resting I think. Or maybe he knows something's wrong and he's trying to stay calm like his mother." Ava replied.

"Almost half way around, they're really cooking." John reported.

* * *

Now Ava was starting to worry. She had played calm earlier and had fooled her brothers but now, she was sitting up and she wasn't fooling anyone. Virgil sat close to her, one of his hands on her knee, stopping it from bouncing more than for comfort. She winced and put a hand to her bludging stomach. Virgil noticed.

"You ok?" He asked, Avalon reached out and grabbed his free hand and she brought it to rest on her stomach. Virgil's face split in two as he smiled.

"He's kicking." He said, delight filling his tone.

"Yeah but it's painful for me. That's my insides he's kicking." Avalon said.

"Sorry, but I never got to feel Gordon or Alan kicking in Mom. I think Scott and John did though." Virgil said. Scott nodded. A beeping made them look up, Alan and Kayo appeared.

"Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." Ava said, Alan's hologram grinned at her.

"Alan! Kayo! What a relief!" John exclaimed.

"In case you're wondering, backside of the sun looks exactly the same as the front." Alan said, no sense of humour lost then.

"We're monitoring your fuel situation." John said. Ava saw that everyone relaxed. Virgil's face relaxed, Scott and Brains lost their worried expressions and Gordon leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, it could be better." Alan allowed, "We'll report back as soon as we have a solution."

"FAB, Tracy Island out." John said the communication shut off.

"See? What did I tell ya? Perfectly fine." Ava said.

* * *

"They made it around the sun, I'm tracking their trajectory but, it doesn't look good." John said, "they're headed nowhere close to earth." The familiar beeping told them Alan was calling back.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna try something, but its a little crazy." He said.

"Alan Tracy Crazy or should I be worried crazy?" Scott asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Alan said, "we've got one explosive left from before…that was how we change the Asteroid's direction…I'm going to place one under Thunderbird 3. When we're at the right place, I'm going to fire us up and let off the explosive it should give us the extra push we need. What do you think?" Alan waited for his brother to speak.

"Alan Tracy Crazy definitely. Brains?" Scott said.

"It c-c-could work. You'd have to set if off at just the right moment." He said. They disconnected while Brains mapped their trajectory based on the spin of the asteroid.

"I've mapped your precise spin using telemetry data from Thunderbird 5. I'm transmitting to you now the exact moment of which to launch. The margin for error will be less than one half second. You'll only get one shot at this."

"Otherwise we'll fly off in the wrong direction I got it." Alan replied. A voice asked about his own say and someone named 'Gladys' was mentioned but two voices answered with a firm 'NO.' Back on Tracy Island they could watch the countdown.

"Here's hoping it works." Ava whispered snuggling in closer to Virgil.

* * *

"And then I thought why not make _us_ the cannonball?" Alan laughed, "You should've felt the speed it was massive!" Alan always loved a good show. Ava smiled, she rested a hand on her belly and felt the little one give – what she considered – a happy kick. He knew Uncle Alan was home.

"You did good Alan. We're all proud of you." Scott said.

"Ah no big deal. I wasn't worried at all. Uh, I think I'm gonna turn in." Alan said sheepishly.

"I don't blame you get some rest." Scott said.

"I'm heading back up. Good work up there Kayo." John said before heading back to the Capsule.

"How was it really?" Scott asked, sitting down next to Kayo.

"It was scary. But Alan was a Tracy. He saved us all Scott." She said with a smile.

"He makes it look easy doesn't he?" He said, she nodded. Alan always made what he did look super easy but if anyone knew that it wasn't all that it seemed it was Ava. She had flown with Alan once when he had one of his first missions and she had seen him almost fall apart. So she knew it wasn't as easy as it looked. But at least they was safe now and Alan was back one solid ground. It took thirty minutes before the klaxon went off again. Ava smiled and rolled her eyes, she couldn't go, but she could at least watch. And know that they were safe and sound when they got home.

* * *

 _For those that have not read 'This is Me and You' the closeness between Ava and Virgil is not romantic, it's familial, they are twins so they know when the other is hurting. Ava was trying to keep Virgil calm._

 _Oh and for everyone: Ava is pregnant with a donation baby – she didn't want the messiness of marriage and having to let the boy in on the secret so donation was perfect._


End file.
